Carnival of Rust
by 54thTrial
Summary: They danced with only each others company leading them. Gibson/Mandarin slash


**Carnival of Rust**

_**Warning: **_**This story has slash (boyxboy), if this offends you then please hit the back button. :)**

* * *

Gibson's feet tapped against the metal floor as he wandered the Super Robot. He was one of the only members of the team who had not decided to "investigate" the planet nearby. Why Mandarin allowed such immaturity is beyond Gibson, but he guessed that sometimes he needed a break from the team to relax. Not that Gibson had ever actually seen Mandarin relax, but he was sure even Mandarin did that. Gibson took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he listened to the silence of the robot, floating in space is really not all that bad if it means peace and quiet. Gibson watched the ceiling as he walked; his thoughts deep in wonder. He began to become curious about Mandarin. Mandarin always seem to have his guard up; he never slacked, not once, since Gibson can remember. It made Gibson wonder if Mandarin even had an off switch to his constant actions.

Gibson shook his head the question flying away, he chuckled to himself. It was a stupid thought; of course Mandarin had an off switch. He just chose to never express it in front of the team. And why would he? He is leader of the Hyperforce, always on guard and ready for the next attack. That is what he does. He probably shuts off once he escapes to his room, it would make sense; no one on the team had ever actually _been in _Mandarin's room. Gibson smiled. _It is probably a mess_, he concluded. He sighed as he zeroed in on the door to the observation room. Gibson looked forward to just staring out the wall sized window out into the star littered sky, not worrying about his latest experiments or the ruckus that goes on outside (even inside) his lab. He placed his hand on the door, but hesitated as he heard the faint sound of music. It was not loud music, but it was strong enough to hear through the thick walls.

Gibson swallowed back a lump before gently pushing open the door. He peered inside and he almost ran off as he spotted his leader standing there. The orange monkey stood in front of the observation window and was almost hypnotically staring out the window, the radio beside him radiating the sounds of soft music. Gibson could not place the song, since he was not much of a music person, but it was quite soothing to the ears. Gibson stood there in the partly open doorway and just stared at the normally apprehensive leader. Gibson could not believe his own eyes. Mandarin was usually so alert, he always stood tall, ready to jump at any given moment, his eyes hard and his face firm, but Gibson could not stop his jaw from slacking. The monkey standing before him was not the monkey he was so used to seeing.

Mandarin stood there leaning heavily on one leg, his shoulders loose of all tension, and his back slacked as though something was holding up his back before. His face was soft, so soft Gibson almost had the temptation to touch him. Although everything about him was so different and perplexing to the blue monkey's eyes, it was Mandarin's own eyes that completely rattled his mind. Mandarin's usually stern eyes held an expression of gentleness; they held the expression a child expresses when he is being lulled to sleep. Mandarin seemed to be in a completely different world. A world of soothing music and lulling stars. Gibson was scared to interrupt Mandarin's peaceful aura, so he stood there watching; he knew he would never get the opportunity to see such a serene Mandarin ever again. He was going to make the best of it.

The music came to its slow end. Mandarin closed his eyes and sighed. His head tilted as his soft breath became the only sound in the room. Gibson was about to turn to leave before a new song slowly came to a start. Gibson looked back and saw that Mandarin was still in his tranquil state, so he stayed. Gibson made sure to lower his breath even more than before; this song had a lower tune than the last one, he would have to be especially quiet. Gibson adjusted himself before looking up to a shock. Was Mandarin swaying? Gibson blinked and his eyes widened as his question was confirmed. Mandarin was slowly swaying with the beat! Gibson could not stop himself from staring, this was a side of Mandarin Gibson never thought he would live to see. Gibson licked his dried lips as he intensely stared at the other. It was truly amazing…

Gibson tapped his chin. It was a stupid time to be thinking as he was now. Mandarin was off guard. Mandarin would have his neck if he did that now. Mandarin would do worse than kill Gibson, he would skin Gibson alive, but it may be the only chance for this. Mandarin would be too dazed to do anything. _Sure, until tomorrow._ Gibson sighed as he came to his conclusion. He opened the door, careful not to make any noise, and slipped in. He smiled lightly and he carefully strolled over to the unsuspecting orange monkey who continued to move with the music. Gibson came up behind the other secretively and could not stop his smile from growing. He would have to time this right.

Gibson's body swiftly moved towards the front of Mandarin, one of Gibson's arms slipping around Mandarin's waist while the other fitted into Mandarin's hand snugly. Gibson could feel Mandarin's body tense up immediately, his dark eyes shooting open. Gibson drank in Mandarin's surprised expression; he was defiantly going to remember _that _expression. Mandarin stood in a daze as Gibson pressed there bodies together, the song still playing softly beside him. Mandarin attempted to speak, but his words caught in his throat. Gibson continued to smile and he began to lead Mandarin; Mandarin's body rejecting the sudden movement. Gibson thought nothing of it and continued to move; his body would follow in time. Mandarin eyes stayed locked on Gibson's as his mind attempted to rejoin his body. Gibson barely had enough reaction time as Mandarin struggled to jerk away from him, but Gibson's hold around his waist was too firm to escape from.

"Unhand me!" Mandarin growled his eyes flaming.

Gibson smiled at the harshness of the other's voice and rejected the demand. He carried on with trying to make Mandarin's stiff body work with him. Mandarin could not keep up his fight for long, not when his pride has already been harmed. Mandarin struggled for a bit longer, his body jerking away from Gibson's; Mandarin never knew how firm of a grip Gibson had. Mandarin found it hard to believe that Gibson was this strong. Soon enough, Mandarin's body became limp and he began to follow with Gibson's movements. Mandarin's face still held its angry expression, his eyes full of frustration and of, behind the frustration, embarrassment. Gibson lead Mandarin around the room in a simple dance, ignoring the glare Mandarin kept on him.

"You might as well relax," Gibson started softly making Mandarin flinch. "I will not stop."

Mandarin shot him a hard glare before looking to the side in thought. He closed his eyes and sighed; his expression softened. Gibson smiled as he and Mandarin danced around the room together; orange following blue, scientist leading leader. Gibson and Mandarin's eyes stayed locked as they moved together, their expressions soft and at ease. The atmosphere was free of all worries. Gibson broke eye contact as he spun Mandarin in an unaccompanied circle. Gibson could hear Mandarin's breath hitch in his throat and thought that he might try to get away again. Gibson could not surpass his shock as Mandarin continued to dance with him, but this time, he kept his eyes focused on the ground. Gibson frowned at Mandarin's lack of eye contact, he enjoyed the connection with the orange monkey; he enjoyed the closeness of their bodies and the feel of the other's breath.

Gibson wanted to hold him forever.

Mandarin blinked as Gibson spun him away; their only connection was their linked hands. Gibson's face held an expression of hurt. This shot an arrow of guilt through Mandarin's conscious. Mandarin's confusion grew as Gibson spun him back, but Mandarin had a split second to realize the difference of the spin before his back landed against the scientist's chest. Mandarin's breath hitched and his body tensed as he felt Gibson's soft fur against his back and Gibson's arms securely around his waist. Mandarin turned his head slightly to see Gibson's expression. Mandarin's confusion almost burst as Gibson laid his forehead against Mandarin's shoulder, taking in his leader's scent. Mandarin shifted uncomfortably, he could not understand what had gotten into the scientist today. They stood in silence, one too content to break the silence and the other too confused.

"What is the song called?" Mandarin jumped as Gibson's voice rang out in the silence.

"W-What?" Mandarin questioned, shifting against Gibson's chest.

"The song," Gibson repeated. "What is it called?"

Mandarin blinked before realizing that he was referring to the song they were dancing to. Mandarin gave his answer in a small voice. "_Carnival of Rust.._."

"Hmm…," Gibson hummed against Mandarin's shoulder in thought, the other shivering from the vibration. "It sounds depressing…"

Mandarin traced imaginary circles on Gibson's arms. "It's about a break up."

Gibson chuckled sending more shivers down Mandarin's spine from his hot breath. "It's a bit ironic that we are dancing to it then."

Mandarin gave a small pout. "_You _started dancing to it. You just decided to pull me along for the ride."

Gibson rested his cheek against Mandarin's shoulder. "You followed along."

Mandarin fell silent. The atmosphere faded back into one of tranquility and peace. Mandarin did not know when he did it, but he relaxed against Gibson's chest and rested his head against Gibson's. They both swayed slightly together. Mandarin closed his eyes, he had never felt so relaxed, so secure. He could feel his troubles melting away into the dark abyss it crawled out from. Gibson savored the feel of the orange monkey against him and the scent he produced. Even Gibson has never felt so at peace before, not even when he does his experiments. Without realizing it, neither Mandarin nor Gibson wanted this feeling of bliss to end…

"Hey, we're home!" Sparx's voice called, many pairs of feet echoing down the hall.

The absent team entered the observation room and stopped short. They blinked at they stared at the orange leader and the blue scientist. Both stood next to each other, concentrated on the sky outside. They looked as if they had been in a deep conversation before the other's entered. Mandarin looked at them with his usual stern look and Gibson gave a slightly frightened look, as those he did not want to be here.

Nova, Sparx, and Otto stepped back behind Antauri, afraid to feel Mandarin's wrath. "We have finished our investigation and have returned with a report, Mandarin."

Mandarin scoffed but began to stroll towards them. "Then present your report in the main room. Gibson," He turned to the scientist, his expression never changing. "You as well."

Everyone filed out but Gibson caught Mandarin as he was about to step out of the room. Mandarin gave him a hard look at Gibson then at his hand that rested on the orange monkey's shoulder. He shot Gibson a '_What do you want' _look, but Gibson merely smiled. He said nothing as he pointed back to where they earlier stood. Mandarin hesitated, but looked back. The radio sat there lifeless waiting to be moved away from its spot. Mandarin blinked in confusion. Why did Gibson want Mandarin to…Then it hit him.

Mandarin's eyes widened in complete horror as Gibson walked down the hall, his smirk reflecting his mood as he sensed the heat rising to Mandarin's cheeks. Oh yes, Gibson took a risk, a risk that will surely have him scrubbing dishes for the next few weeks, but he truly did not mind. The point is: he saw a side of Mandarin no one has ever seen. He had triggered a part of Mandarin that has never been aroused. He had relaxed the monkey who had never once weakened his shield. Gibson's smirk grew. He had guided Mandarin through a once in a lifetime dance. Although all of this is true, none of it was the reason why Gibson was swelling with pride.

Mandarin stared in complete disbelief, his eyes averting from the radio to Gibson's retreating figure. Mandarin could not understand it! He surely would have noticed. Mandarin noticed everything, no matter how small it was. Mandarin could not believe that he let a member of his team lead him like that. Not only did he let him lead him, he also let Gibson _hold_ him. All of this was already nerve wrecking to the orange monkey, but what really wrecked his pride is not that Gibson was able to force Mandarin to dance with him, but that he got so into it, that he didn't realize that the radio died in the middle of their dance.

They danced with only each others company leading them.

* * *

**_A/N: This is an old story from 2011 that I found, so I edited it and decided to submit it :) The original title was 'Dance with You', but I decided to change the name to the song that inspired it :) It's a little OOC, but I was 16 when I wrote it so that's to be expected. I still like it, though :)  
I also plan to have a sequel to this, but I'm not sure yet.  
_**

**_Enjoy!_**


End file.
